


do not challenge Mark to a duel (Virgil)

by disaster_queer



Series: Secrets and Swordfights [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Angst, Anxious Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders challenges people to swordfights, Gen, Original Character(s), Protective Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Rated teen for swearing, Swordfighting, Theater Kid Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, only a little bit though, the mentioned Original Character is a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26528389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disaster_queer/pseuds/disaster_queer
Summary: Virgil and Logan's mysterious conflict explained.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Secrets and Swordfights [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928962
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	do not challenge Mark to a duel (Virgil)

**Author's Note:**

> This series takes place over the span of a week. I will be writing about Janus, Virgil, Roman, Patton, and Logan. I couldn't think of anything for Remus. 
> 
> This work takes place on Tuesday.

Virgil was annoyed. Logan kept trying to  _ rationalize _ his fears and Virgil hated it. He knew it was supposed to be helpful, having a logical explanation for everything, but it just made Virgil mad. Virgil couldn’t help feeling like Logan was diminishing his worries, brushing them off as he did everything else. 

So now, sitting in Math class and doodling in his notebook, Virgil couldn’t stop thinking about what had happened at lunch period the other day. Logan had been talking away about how it was irrational to be worried about his botched presentation in English the previous day because no one in his class cared enough to ridicule him about it behind his back. Virgil heard  _ No one cares about you, even to make fun of you. _

He’d gotten angry. Really mad. Virgil had stood up and yelled about how Logan never stopped to understand  _ why _ he was feeling this way, just tried to logic it all away, tuck it into a neat little box of  _ it doesn’t matter _ , but it did matter to Virgil. He’d stormed away, rushing off to his next class. When the day came to an end, and he’d almost gone out the front exit out of habit, the reality of what had happened hit him. He couldn’t just go back to his friends like it was nothing. They’d hate him for what he said.

So Virgil had turned away, slipping into the back of the Reading Club classroom and hiding behind the largest book he had in his backpack,  _ Inheritance _ . He’d read happily until it was over, immersed in the world of Alagaesia until it was time to go. 

Hiding from his problems had worked, for the time being. But now Virgil had to face the consequences. He could either purposefully get lunch detention to not have to see his friends, or he could hide somewhere else. He’d tried avoiding them in the cafeteria before, they found him pretty quickly. (By ‘pretty quickly’, Virgil meant that Patton had swooped down like a well-meaning hawk and asked what was wrong, then comforted Virgil, all in the span of thirty seconds.) Virgil adamantly refused to talk to them.

A crumpled-up piece of paper hit Virgil on the side of the head. Swiveling around, he saw a blond boy smiling snarkily at him.  _ Fuck you, Mark. _ He picked up the paper, and unfolded it, careful to hide it behind the side of his pencil case. 

_ “Hey Panic At The Everywhere, Still crying over what happened in English yesterday? You’re such a scaredy-cat.” _ the note read. Virgil crumpled it back up, and squeezed it in his hand.  _ Scared of everything. Pathetic.  _

_ Everyone hates you _ , Mark mouthed. 

_ Shut up _ , Virgil signed.  _ Is he right about me? _ Patton would say no. Patton would tell Virgil to throw the note away and forget about it, because Mark was wrong. But Patton wasn’t here. He tucked the note away.

Mark was partially right, though. He had pushed over Virgil’s water bottle, and Virgil had been so startled that he’d dropped his school laptop with an embarrassing yelp. The teacher had scolded him in front of the entire class, insisting that it was Virgil’s fault that he’d nearly broken the computer, and it couldn’t possibly be because of Mark, who was the  _ perfect student _ . Virgil had been too petrified to say anything, the words sticking in his throat as he tried to protest the wrongful assignment of blame.

The teacher dismissed them, and Virgil headed for the door with his things as quickly as he could, still deciding on a course of action. While stowing his books in his locker, he decided to skip lunch and hide in the library. He headed in the direction of the library, and was making good progress on his hide-and-avoid-them-forever strategy when he was approached by Janus. 

“I thought I’d find you in here,” his friend greeted him. “I noticed you’re avoiding us. Is this about what happened with Logan?”

“What do you think?” Virgil grouched, trying to dodge around him and flee. 

“You can’t ignore us forever,” Janus said quietly. “And we miss you.”

“Yeah, right. You guys are happier without me,” Virgil replied. 

“No, we’re not,” Janus reassured him. “Come on, Virge. Logan says he’s sorry.” That surprised him. 

“Really?” Virgil asked. 

“Have you ever known me to lie?” Janus smiled winningly. He knew Virgil was going to come with him eventually.

Virgil gave him the ghost of a smile. “Alright.”

Janus led him up the stairs and back to his locker, where he waited patiently for Virgil to grab his lunch bag. They walked into the cafeteria, the noise immediately flooding Virgil’s ears and making him wince. Patton glanced up and saw Virgil and Janus. He beamed, waving them over with a bright smile. Roman yelled something, likely their names, but it was lost in the sound around them.

Virgil took a seat at the table next to Roman, who grinned widely and began telling him all about his day. Janus went around the table to whisper something to Logan, who visibly relaxed (as much as Logan ever really relaxed), and took a seat next to Patton. Only half-listening, Virgil met Logan’s eyes as he picked up his sandwich.  _ Please don’t be mad at me, please don’t be mad at me. _

Logan nodded once, which Virgil took to mean that Logan wasn’t angry at him.  _ Thanks, Lo. _

“Did Mark say anything today?” Patton asked worriedly. In answer, Virgil passed over the note. Patton scanned it quickly, then handed it to Logan, who barely glanced at it before handing it to Janus. Janus looked like he was trying to set in on fire with his eyes when Roman reached over to pluck it out of his hand. 

“That scoundrel!” Roman exclaimed. “He stole my nickname for you and used it-”

“In negative connotations,” Logan finished. 

“I’ll fight him!” Roman sprang up from his seat, and charged off to where Mark was sitting with his friends, unsuspecting of the theater nerd about to challenge him to a sword-fight. 

“I believe there is a section in the student handbook that strictly forbids sword-fighting duels between students,” Logan informed them all. 

“Where did you get a sword?” Janus demanded.

“Roman, no!” Patton shouted. He was about to get up and prevent Roman from accosting Mark when Janus stopped him. 

“Let him go. Besides, Mark definitely deserves it.” Janus grinned. They all settled back in their seats to watch Roman shout at Mark in Shakespeare. 


End file.
